Hack:REVOLUTION
by Tala1
Summary: My friends and me buy a new game created to be just like HackSign. Only when we play it trouble hits and were stuck trying to find a hacker with incredible power. Discontinued
1. Prologue: Arrival

Tala: Well this is me and my friends in hack/ sign copy called just plain Hack/Revolution so like a copy of the actual anime but of course it doesn't exist. So enjoy it and I don't own hack/sign, the world, or anything to involve it please R&R  
  
Hack/REVOLUTION  
  
Prologue  
  
Arrival  
  
A young girl pressed her face up against the window of a store seeing the newest game the most advanced one up to date with such real graphics that it was hard to tell reality from fantasy. The door ringed and a young boy stepped out carrying a box with the Hack/ Sign logo on it she recognized him immediately "Hey Kurtis!" she shouted walking over to him while the other teenager rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want Shanna?" he displayed his annoyance in his voice but the teenager ignored it and looked at the box "too bad you're not getting it I'm going to go home and install it" Shanna let her face drop a bit but reminded herself that she was going to get it soon as well. "Well have fun," she muttered as the blonde spiky haired teenager in the same grade as her wandered away holding the game she really wanted.  
  
'Only one day to go then I have enough money to get it'  
  
Currently however she had indeed saved up almost enough to buy it however there was still tax on top of it and so she had to wait one more day for her twenty dollar allowance. The brown haired girl tried to pass the time as she walked home she even tried to think up ideas for a new fanfic but nothing was coming to her, nothing at all. Bored out of her mind she sat on the chair and turned on the TV. ---------  
  
Next day rolled around super quickly it was hard to remember the time Shanna was even at the store just hours ago but when she awoke the first thing she could even think about was the game she was going to get. Since it was based on the big hit anime Hack/ Sign they decided to make a game only changing the name for players to enjoy themselves playing it. Little did she know this was going to change her very life, as she knew it.  
  
Carefully she got dressed it was only Friday almost the end of the school year so she had lots of time to waste her life on a game like she always did anyway. But back to what was really important. Her normal attire was a white T-Shirt covered up with black shirt with buttons and flower designs on the edges of the sleeves and bottom. The track pants black in color with white strips going down followed by white socks and normal everyday shoes.  
  
Combing her hair proved to be an everyday morning challenge as she had to brush every part of it even the backside, which reached almost down to her waist, but it was only halfway there. "Are you ready yet?" her mother shouted while the girl packed up what she needed for a day one and zipped up the bag, Grade 9 was almost over. ----------  
  
The carried to the school was the second boring thing she had done so far the first was getting up it took her so long not only that but her friend called wanting a pick up, which she agreed hesitantly. Opening the door Shanna felt a small stab o pain in her side shaking her head she dismissed it since it wasn't unnatural she always got sharp pains sometimes. Continuing onwards she followed the concrete path to the school keeping her head down staring at the ground.  
  
Opening the school door she let it shut behind her and turned the corner climbing up the stairs sighing a bit as she knew it was her demise it was day one meaning first block was math the subject that made no sense at all. Checking her watch it was still only 8:45am so she still had five minutes to waste, to complete her homework before the teacher found out.  
  
Quickly she dug into her bag smiling at her picture it was an exact replica of what she wanted as a character done by one of her most talented artist friends it showed a girl in an outfit from Hack/ Sign characters known as Elk and Tsukasa. Only in black and white for colors with a staff that could turn into triple blades as a special attack, not only that but her favorite element was hers, the dark type.  
  
Still smiling she finally took out her math homework and sighed. To her it was just a bunch of numbers she didn't understand because it made no sense, to her at least. Though she tried and listened to the teacher several minutes later she still couldn't get it. Looking behind her she watched three other kids talking about stuff they shouldn't be thinking and talking about but did anyway.  
  
The class lasted a long time and during it the group consisting of one girl and three boys talked about several anime's mostly of the new game of Hack /Sign and how great the graphics were. ----------  
  
Soon enough both blocks passed and lunch came around where everyone met and chatted excitedly about the new game indeed it was becoming a hit seller however the price you had to pay for it as just as big. "Can you believe how good the graphics are?" another blonde said waving his magazine like a mad man "course their good I own it" "shut up Kurtis" yes the day went by very quickly as did lunch. Several Yu-Gi-Oh duels were played within the hour as well as various shouting matches between the whole group.  
  
Soon it was time to leave the track where they all met and ate food they disbanded in groups each heading to their class the long brown haired girl tackled her friend with long blonde hair and huge heavy backpack.  
  
"Shanna" the taller girl whined trying to move while dragging her shorter friend "I'll see you after I get Hack/ Revolution it's going to be so good" she went on and on bout the game during P.E as they played Badminton of course due to her short height and lack of speed, Shanna lost quite a few times. ----------  
  
"So what game was this?"  
  
Shanna sighed as they drove to the nearby mall school had come and gone and the game was coming to be hers. But first she needed to find it and he most less busy place would be Toys R Us. "It's Hack/ Revolution the new hit game it's five hundred dollars but it's worth it" she smirked at her father's reaction and pressed her face to the car window and stared outside. Soon she was out of the car and heading toward the store to buy it. Once she entered she expected the mall to be very busy but oddly it wasn't s busy as it usually was 'most likely trying out the new game' only some real too cool type kids were walking around and some elderly.  
  
Rubbing her hands she entered the Toys R Us and quickly grabbed it off the shelf along with the set that came with it and put it on the counter "five hundred please" a credit card was given to the man as he slashed it through and handed it to the customer "enjoy". ---------  
  
Flipping through the manual she installed it in a few short hour then put on the head set still reading what it said and unlike Hack/ Sign they're was no risk involved except for extended periods of game play. Shanna narrowed here eyes at the game and made a face it wasn't working, re- reading the last few parts she smacked her forehead she forgot to hook up the head set. Hooking it up she re-seated herself and glanced at the screen that started to swirl in many colors before the screen came up.  
  
"Welcome to Hack/ Revolution please name your character"  
  
Blinking Shanna inputted the character name as her own "Shanna" she typed it and pressed enter while a new window opened.  
  
"Now your age"  
  
"15"  
  
"Height" Shanna frowned she was quite short and hated to admit it but she did anyway.  
  
"5"3"  
  
"Weight" here she knew she needed a quick fast moving character so naturally she needed about one in the hundreds and below the two hundreds.  
  
"150"  
  
"Character" Shanna smiled typing up her character design from her drawing and glanced at it several times to make sure everything was in absolutely correct with nothing missing from the picture. But since it was based on Elk and Tsukasa it didn't pose much of a problem since she basically had to fiddle around with the hair and colors but the weapon proved to be a challenge to get right.  
  
"Sex" God these questions were sure getting even lamer.  
  
"Element" 'gee' she wondered 'that's not hard' quickly she typed in her element. "Darkness".  
  
"Welcome player Shanna to Hack/ Revolution" the computer beeped but it seemed far and faint to her as she was pulled like in a tug a war game and before she knew it she was face down in a pile of dirt and grass.  
  
Dazed a bit form the odd way of getting into the world the mage blinked around it was amazing she could breath and do everything. Looking at her hands she noted with a fabulous interest they were what she programmed into as a character.  
  
She had entered 'The World'.  
  
A/N: first chappy hoped it wasn't too bad although next i'm going to add several characters this was just from what happened to me yes I do have a drawing like that, that I scanned. But yeah R&R this ficcy needs support I have the plot all lined up so please R&R it's supposedly good from what my friends said. 


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

Tala: Like I said I don't own Hack/ Sign, Hack/ Revolution was made up but the world belongs to the Hack/ Sign people as do some characters and stuff u know how it goes.  
  
Hack/REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter One  
  
Meeting  
  
Shanna watched people walk by her and trading with other people the grass rippled near her as the wind struck but she didn't feel it she was used to that kind of weather. Taking a few steps she grew excited as it actually seemed like she was really in 'The World' living inside it. However thing's changed once a man came running up to her and started panting it looked a lot like a character she remembered in Hack/ Sign.  
  
Straightening her staff she pierced it into the ground in a peace manner and smiled brightly it was a good day to try it out too. The man with blue hair panted a bit before facing her with a sly grin "you new?" she raised an eyebrow, of course she was wouldn't it be just be entered and told to the servers? Shrugging she nodded.  
  
"Yes I am just came in fact" he chuckled and lifted his spear like weapon onto his shoulder almost stabbing a person walking by "me too the names Jon" being friendly Shanna politely shook his outstretched hand "my name is Shanna nice to meet you" the silence lasted a bit neither knowing what to say.  
  
The girl studied the other character during the silence he had spiky blue hair with a black sleeveless top, he wore gloves and had lighting shaped markings on his arms, two lightning bolts were shaped on his face. The pants he wore were long and baggy the color suited him as they were a navy blue as his shoes were black. The weapon he held was long spear like weapon only it seemed more like a dagger at the top because of its style it also looked like an axe at the same time.  
  
Jon as he noted watched the girl stare at him shrugging he smirked he knew he as irresistible even when he just came on he got a lot of stares mostly from very hot woman characters and that was how he liked it. Scratching the back of his neck he broke the silence "since were new want to hang out?" he asked innocently looking around for something exciting to happen.  
  
"Um sure we could go to a dungeon one of the easier one's" she said softly blushing as she mumbled it, meeting new people was quite hard in person but since this was somewhat like life it still was hard. "Well then lets head to." the warrior like teenager huffed as he checked the entire beginner levels which seemed to make up a whole list all by itself.  
  
"Well why not the Rocky Desolate Path?" he received a curt nod from the black mage but no voice came with it "then Rocky Desolate Path it is" he inputted the right coordinates and held onto the girl's hand transporting together to there destination. ----------  
  
They arrived into a desolate path indeed it was all rocky, in short it contained no life whatsoever no players were even around. The two stared as they looked around wondering what direction they should take "do you have a map?" Jon asked Shanna squinting ahead trying to block out the artificial rays of the sun. "No" she responded flatly digging a hole in the ground waiting for the orders of her partner.  
  
"Let's head east, it's usually the best to head out in but be on your guard" the black mage gulped thinking of several monsters from several other games none, which were pretty especially Omega. Heading East the two trudged in that direction until Jon caught site of a sphere that seemed to twirl around, curious he ran over toward it jumping back in surprise as it disappeared leaving two monsters in it's wake.  
  
The spear blade rose as Jon ran forward and slashed the giant spider as the enemy was called causing it to become angry and jump at him which he almost lazily ducked watching it soar over him. 'This is pretty pathetic' he thought poking the spider away as it tried to bite him and eventually after five pokes it rolled over and vanished into dust. Shanna however was smashing the spider even though it was already dead she wanted to make sure it was, she hated spiders they were the worst things ever.  
  
A hand on her shoulder caused her to stop as the older teen pointed at the totally dead spider that was already gone and she smiled sheepishly "sorry I have a phobia of them" he nodded he hated stuff too it was natural how the black mage reacted. "So.we got experience right?" another curt nod and the girl grew silent. Soon she began to study her own weapon it was indeed a staff but not only that it could form into a triple blade this gave her a more of a better chance at fighting the enemy if she knew both magic and combat.  
  
Not watching where she was going she bumped into Jon who had stopped as he gawked at something ahead, peeking over his shoulder her eyes widened at the dungeon. It was huge it stretched to almost a mountains height the moss around it had molded over the cement walls on the outside. A small lake was near it as well as a few more monsters in the area that seemed to be guarding it.  
  
"Wow" the spiky blue haired teenager breathed at the awesome scene before him it was the best graphics to create something that looked so real it was hard not to say that this was just a game once you witnessed a few things. Shanna was just as amazed if not more she loved so many games but this had to be the best role-playing game she had ever played or seen.  
  
"Should we defeat the monsters? I think we should cause we would get stronger" Jon broke out of his trance like state and turned to the shorter player "yeah I think we should" with that he broke off into a run heading toward the dungeon. But about halfway there the ground collapsed and Jon fell to the bottom, which really wasn't that deep.  
  
Shanna stifled her incoming chuckles not wanting to upset her new found friend "ha, ha, ha" the teenager in the hole remarked shoving little pebbles and rocks away before he saw what was inside around him and on him. It was as if he just someone turned on a light in a black room to reveal something horrifying. Inside the pit were a trillion spiders not all were giant spiders as there were a few smaller ones, but they had every color of the rainbow.  
  
Jon screamed trying to reach the higher level he despised spiders, in his haste he danced around trying to shake them off, when that didn't work he went on a mad killing spree vanquishing every single little thing moving in the pit. After he made sure there was absolutely no little or giant spiders left he held out his hand toward Shanna "a little help". ----------  
  
After the spider incident they spent there time going around killing a few monsters before heading to the actual dungeon because Jon had said that they had to be prepared for anything including traps. Although as they went around in a circle looking for more enemies there were no pit holes to Jon's relief although the spiders still freaked him out as he always thought about the trap.  
  
It wasn't to long till Shanna stopped and checked on the monster data they acquired from the spiders and read out the name and description out loud. "Giant Spiders. These spiders are for beginner leveled players although they are quite weak the beginners should watch out for traps that seem to be the monsters element of surprise and greatest threat".  
  
She finished reading from the small book everyone was given in the game and pocketed it in her small pouch while Jon just snorted refusing to question the almighty book. Being more aware of their surroundings the two looked over to see the sun slowly going down while Shanna got a bit worried. Had they played over the limited time?  
  
As if sensing the shorter player Jon smiled widely "don't worry the game goes a bit faster then real life but only by an hour or so. Therefore it has only been at least four hours so it has been three in real life so were good for another four hours" Shanna blinked several times trying to do the problem solving as he said it a bit to fast. Course it sounded almost like her when she was really hyper over a character especially Yu-Gi-Oh ones.  
  
So far in the last four hours ("three" reminded Jon) they had gotten from a beginner level one to a steady level five which considering the wasted time trying to find enemies wasn't bad at least, not to their standards.  
  
"You think were ready for the dungeon?" although the Dark element player knew for a fact that they could pass it she still asked a bit unsure if they should. What if a boss was a big giant spider? Would they be able to kill it? The image of a big spider formed in both their minds as they both thought a bit of the same thing.  
  
"Well why not save first then come back kill some more monsters then head to the dungeon?"  
  
Jon suggested thinking harder about what to do "I think that's a good idea we can however teleport back to the first village we were in if you could even call it that" eventually the two left the area back to where it all started, the town of Kisona.  
  
A/N: Anyone want the image of Jon? I have images of all the main characters and the evil hacker just email me and I'll send them to you. But what did you think of it? Was it what you were expecting or what? A bit slow I know but it's getting there since it was more exciting then last chapter. Anyway R&R please folks. 


	3. Chapter Two: Saved

Tala: I don't own anything of hack/sign or anything else except myself and friends _ please don't make me do this again I hate the disclaimer  
  
Hack/REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Saved  
  
The two arrived in Kisona, which really wasn't much of a city or village to some, but to others it did seem like one since it was a barren field with patches of grass every little step of the way. A river was programmed into the village as well as a nice pretty forest nearby. Since it was a beginners place it was ideal for many to come into the server and trade things with other people that are the same or higher in level.  
  
Shanna looked back and forth their wasn't much to do but the scenery was fantastic and she wanted to see every part of it, beside her Jon looked like he was in the same league wanting to do the exact same thing. Both looked at each other "I'll go look for the save point then you can look for the grunties" Jon said as Shanna nodded and watched Jon raced off to find the save point.  
  
Meanwhile Shanna jumped for joy she loved grunties they were the cutest thing in the game besides the natural adorable rats something she owned in real life.  
  
The mage started down the road looking at all the fabulous weapons all for fairly good price some cards were stacked from several anime's even a pet shop was seen with kitten's and mice you name it they had it. Steering clear of the odd places she found herself near a magic guild place where a woman stood handing out a crest to people. Approaching the woman she didn't quite no what to say "ano..ano" she started blushing until a crest was thrown into her hand.  
  
Staring at it she noticed that it was a long rectangle blinking she asked what it was when the lady just relied that it was a free spell for any mages in town as they needed money to buy others. Thanking her she decided to drop by the guild and since it was quite big she started with the left side of the building but since her side for black mages was on the other side she got kicked out. Scowling a bit she headed to the opposite side not many mage players of the game were here it as almost empty while the other one was full with several people.  
  
Shrugging she looked over at the beginner spells as she realized that you needed more than one crest to get higher spells and beginners were only one or two no more than that. Although she was great at deciding good offence and defense in games like Final Fantasy in real life she couldn't quite decide what she wanted. Not to far away another girl was looking over the light magic department seemingly lost for what spell she wanted as well.  
  
The girl was rather tall with long blonde hair that reached just to about the middle section, the clothes she wore were quite the same from a character in Hack/ Sign called B.T almost a duplicate with different markings on her face. She carried a long staff with a jewel on the top, her face though was pressed against the glass of light magic.  
  
Trying to focus on her own she went through the list mumbling the names out loud so it would help her figure out a good spell to get that would aid her in her in the game. "Fire, Blizzard, Lightning, Bio, Earth." those were basically the only ones she could get at that time, looking through the list once again she took lightning as it was bound to come in handy since many would think fire did because fire was strong but lightning had the ability to stun people as an after effect and that was what counted. She went to the counter with the crest and rang the bell instantly a young player came in from behind the curtains "is that all?" she asked while the black haired girl nodded she was quite sure.  
  
Receiving the spell she could feel the power of it inside her and shrugging she went over to the other taller occupant in the room and carefully she shuffled toward the stranger and tapped her on the shoulder having to be on her tippy toes to reach. "Ano.are you having trouble?" the shyer girl asked as the other long blonde haired girl turned around tilting her head a bit "I'm doing fine actually" she responded while returning to her magic choosing.  
  
Shanna frowned and checked on the player data of the girl who was being a bit rude to her and stifled a gasp at what she found "Hayley?" she gasped looking at the player character while she jumped up and down as she would in real life "you got the game too? You got the game too? You got the game too?" the other fifteen year old said nothing as the girl repeated herself over and over it was a natural thing she had to hear, only on a different topic such as her new obsession.  
  
"Yes" she placed a hand over the shorter girl to stop her from jumping "I got the game a while ago so I'm more or likely not too far from you" she responded slowly so the hyperactive friend could understand. "Have you seen Colleen?" Shanna asked hopefully knowing that the fourteen year old would be or getting on soon "sorry I haven't what spell should I get?" Hayley asked while moving a bit to the side allowing the shorter mage to glance at all the magic.  
  
"Well if your looking for defense I would say heal because it is reliable and can be casted multiple times and for low level people it is something great to have so you don't die" Hayley rubbed her chin in thought she knew that Shanna had a bit more knowledge on the game than her so whatever she said went.  
  
Picking up the crest she held it out smiling as she acquired the spell and for a test run casted it on Shanna as her hit points weren't quite full enough. The health bar rose to the maximum and the shorter girl smiled "thanks now lets go find Jon you know that grade ten person Colleen went on and on about" both laughed at the memory when the teenager had talked about the grade ten trying to explain to them while they didn't seem to get it or listen for that matter.  
  
Exiting the store they scouted the area and the black mage turned to her friend "do you know where the save point is?" she asked quietly as she stared at the busy people running around trying to buy things some just dumping money on the ground forgetting about it amongst the avalanche of people and excitement that it created. Bending down the long blonde picked up a handful of coins and approached the man who had dropped them "excuse me you dropped this" she said while handing it back to the man who in exchange gave her another crest saying he didn't need it since he was a swordsmen.  
  
Shuffling through the crowd the two made there way through it to follow the trail where Jon had left toward and eventually after an hour of the search Hayley stopped walking fitting her face with a scowl "you don't know where were going do you?" she asked while rolling her eyes "not a clue!" even though she expected that answer she couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her.  
  
"Okay we can't split up so let's just search the whole village I'm sure if we leave the less flooded parts we could find him" Hayley spoke with good intentions but otherwise wandered off, while she did the black mage bumped into someone and rubbing her head she barked at the man "move your ass!" closing her mouth she bit her lip as the person turned around. It was an exact replica of Ginkan from the original hack/Sign only with blue instead of red muttering her apology she raced off toward Hayley who was an almost identical to B.T although the clothes, like her, were very different in color.  
  
After several times of trying to find them in the mess of people they stopped to ask for directions "have you seen a guy with a pole axe? He has spiky blue hair wears a muscle shirt and a pair of baggy pants have you seen him? Shanna asked while letting her eyes wander at all the players they were all so different! It was difficult to imagine technology went so far in such a short period of time.  
  
"Yes he wandered just past me five minutes he must be going to save just follow this road and cross the bridge there's never a line up so you can save there" the tall blonde said her thanks and hurried off down the path with her friend not to close behind, soon enough a bridge was visible it led just over the stream they saw before. Feeling a bit dumb they crossed slowly pointing at many things and talking about the game itself and how real it seemed and their adventures just before they had met up.  
  
Soon the so called safe point came up where Jon was standing impatient as he drummed his fingers over the desk as the man at the counter saved his file on the game looking over at his companion and his companions friend he smiled giving a thumbs up.  
  
This game looked promising indeed.  
  
A/N: sorry about the long update I have been writing the others so yeah I always work on MW first then HP/YGO one then this one then DT and finally AS so you know I can update all of them so be patient cause this takes time and patience sorry if it wasn't good I have been swamped with stuff so sorry again and thanks for reviewing I hope future readers read this as well thinks again ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three: Disturbance

Tala: I don't own Hack/ Sign idea I however do own like some things but yeah *leans back* if u really want the reason that I haven't updated blame my four yami's, neopets, the existence of msn, and worst of all *gets a pained look* the heat _ so hot out ugh.  
  
Hack/REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disturbance  
  
Shanna blinked as they started back toward the market for some odd reason something told her to go there for some strange reason although she couldn't remember why. The other two didn't seem to mind at the odd request to go to the coliseum that was right in the middle of the area. Trudging on a bit they headed past the same shops they had past not to long ago, sometimes stopping to glance at the prices of many awesome weapons for beginners but other than that they shyly kept walking not talking much.  
  
Eventually the trio stopped at a closed off section that was just barely in range of the place they wanted to go, a scarlet knight stood brandishing his sword telling people to move on and ignore the way. Curiously Hayley approached the knight and asked in a calm voice quite unlike her "what's going on sir?" she asked while Jon and Shanna stood on either side of her both anxious to hear the latest news on 'The World'.  
  
"A hacker has recently been sighted in the coliseum area all un-authorized players are to evacuate this area immediately so log out to another town were sorry for the inconvenience" once he said his piece the knight wandered away a bit to tell all the other players that were around, many soon became disappointed but otherwise headed for the exit portal muttering things about the hacker.  
  
Meanwhile the group hadn't moved at all and kept glancing at the coliseum where the supposed hacker was to be, each knew if they got caught from sneaking in they could be in deep trouble but slowly they looked at each other "should be we see what's up?" Jon asked sticking his pole axe into the ground waiting for the other two to decide even though he was all for it.  
  
"Well we wouldn't get caught after all there just evacuating it now." Shanna started while Hayley rubbed her chin in thought looking at the coliseum and hesitantly began to walk toward it "well we wont know what's in their exactly if we don't see it for ourselves" Jon nodded in agreement while Shanna merely shrugged what could happen?  
  
A lot as they were to find out. ----------  
  
A sword sliced the air inside a room the echoing of metal echoed throughout the room as the two occupants did a fun practice duel against each other the girl being more aggressive seemed to take less time to think while the other thought out his strategies and soon both were panting. Wiping and imaginary sweat from her head the short brown haired girl exhaled and sheathed her sword "that was pretty good you're getting better Travis but" she smiled waving a finger "you need to attack me not block" the other boy sighed and rolled his eyes what did SHE think he was TRYING to do the whole time.  
  
Instead of complaining about the other beginner being to aggressive the water mage simply sighed in defeat using a quick potion to make himself feel more ready should anything happen. It wasn't long until the once quiet coliseum was filled with the loud voices of the girl trying to prove her point in fighting while the male just sighed listening to her ramble on.  
  
As she grew more confident in her way of speech and making comments on how fighting should be Travis merely rolled his eyes stopping to listen or rather survive her daily blabbing. Looking ahead he found a large purple square or circle rotating in the hall course reading the instructions of the game before hand he knew it meant a monster but he never read anything about something being inside a town. It wasn't normal that's for sure.  
  
Grabbing hold of Colleen the mage tapped her lightly to get her attention for once while pointing his ice staff ahead and shook his head "did you read the instructions as well? Remember they said no monsters in the town's right? Then what is that doing there?" The Mimiru/ Asuka based character rubbed her chin in thought while shrugging taking out her broadsword.  
  
"Who cares" she responded while bringing it down using both hands to keep it steady "we can take anything that's thrown at us" without so much as a war cry Colleen shot forward her sword in the arm poised for a click slash but once the monster materialized she skidded to a stop mid way her eyes going huge. In front of her taking up as much room as possible without bringing the walls caving in was the biggest monster she had encountered thus far and her being at level ten within the short time she had owned the game didn't know all the functions of the game from the complicated instructions therefore didn't read it except the fighting style section.  
  
Which was one reason why she didn't quite know how to view the weakness for the dragon before her or how to take down such a monster and seriously doubting herself she knew she couldn't defeat it, it didn't quite look like a beginner or advanced monster in fact it looked like an expert monster that only the real strong players could defeat. The almost completely dressed blue mage came up beside her with a very thin frown and opened his mouth then closed it paling slightly. The warrior of the two looked to her companion deaf to the enemy, as she wanted to know the information of the enemy, which was not being shared with her from Travis.  
  
"What is that thing?" she asked nearly having to clamp her hands over her ears due to the extreme loudness of the roar of the dragon as it started to get restless locating it's targets slowly and regarding with a un blink able gaze "it's called a, I don't know the name it's unlisted" Travis plainly stated as he gazed at the monster still however managing to get a level reading once he used a quick analyzing spell and paled to the color of a ghost ignoring the pokes and prods from his friend beside him.  
  
"Well what is it what is it?" she cried hopelessly not liking the way things were going on and with something so monstrous near her she was slowly losing her confidence and shaking her friend seemed like a logical thing until he managed to spit out the information all jumbled up "it's at level 78 found in the Omega Desolate Rocky Path where all the harder enemies are where very few people even venture too." at this Colleen also turned a different shade to almost a gray color and merely stared at the monster before regaining the ability to move "well err." she paused scratching her shoulder trying to pretend nothing was really there.  
  
"Shouldn't we move?" she asked absently sheathing her sword carefully in a slow motion so the dragon wouldn't counter attack "no they don't have very good eye sight but they make it up with there grand perfect hearing so unless you want to alert it faster by all means be my guest" he mocked hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way as to DO what he said sarcastically. Several seconds later Travis began to run for his life as the warrior screamed and ran down the hall earning the full attention of the level 78 monster that quickly caught on with it's hearing and raced after them shaking the whole building chasing it's prey towards the stairway. "COLLEEN!" Travis doubled his efforts as running was certainly not his forte and never would be "why do you have to take things so seriously I didn't want you to run!" he closed his eyes making a pained look as his muscles worked overtime and turned the corner trying to catch up.  
  
"I didn't think you were joking!" she cried while the ice mage sighed as he stopped by Colleen reaching a dead end and looked around for any means of escape "what do we do now?" he cried shaking his blue bangs out of his face looking outside and frowned immensely, he was not about to jump out of the window but he also didn't want to die on his first or rather fourth time playing 'The World' either. Leaning out the window the female warrior also leaned out right over him and peered around outside "we have to do something we can't stay here" her eyes followed to Travis's wand and suddenly got a great idea. ----------  
  
The three crossed to the coliseum in seconds and from there basically circled it once while at the same time keeping a look out for any knights or operators of the game incase they really were serious about the hacker but then again, why evacuate if there was no meaning to? Jon stopped to think about how that could have been done and knew that there was probably no hacker but maybe a glitch located in the system perhaps? "Oi" he called out stopping the other two that have left him behind in his lack of speed "what if there is no hacker but a monster instead? Or perhaps a glitch in the system?" Hayley tilted her head in wonder and heaved a sigh "well that's what were going to find out".  
  
Shanna merely raised her head looking above and ducked down low to the ground as a stream of pure ice came down almost colliding with her as it swerved in several directions before coming down low enough to the ground for the two characters to jump off and touch ground bottom before the ice shattered into a million pieces no longer supported by the magic that was used to keep it up in the first place. Carefully the black mage got to her feet picking off shards from her outfit with distaste as they started to melt due to the sun and approached the two that seemed to be holding onto each other for dear life.  
  
Before any of them could say a word to each other the rough old walls of the coliseum broke apart to reveal the massive dragon that had gotten lost inside and burning a not so nice color of red everyone high tailed it to the gate none wanted to stay around longer than they were needed, and now they were not needed and scrambled to reach the ring that twirled round and round each managing to gate out before any harm came.  
  
A/N: Okay folks there ya go, not a very exciting chapter I know but I have recently been watching the last few episodes of hack/ sign and was kinda disappointed by the ending and what happened to poor *zips her mouth shut* can't say would ruin it.but I do have two new fav characters Barmunk and Sanjuro, *thinks of the pairing* kawaii.  
  
Anyways in response to um the reviewer who err pointed out I should play the game u'll be happy to know I HAVE played the game but I kinda disliked it and well I just didn't like how it was done agh I'm rambling ack.  
  
Anyway please R&R folks, I'm in a happy mood so I'm starting on the next chapter cause I'm in a hack fetish right now.. 


	5. Chapter Four: Discussion

Tala: well err yeah *sweatdrops* hope you liked last chapter and didn't hopefully mind all that rambling also go and check out my site err homepage it's anime goodness lots of or future coming shots of several anime's to come ^_^U once again I don't own hack/ sign or anything else and I will never will *dies of the heat*  
  
Hack/REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Discussion  
  
Colleen literally ripped off her headset after she was able to log out and stood up and began to pace around her house, her heart was now racing at an extreme speed from encountering such a strong enemy and being able to flee from something like that was a miracle she couldn't describe. Silently however she knew that was no ordinary monster and returned to her room grabbing the instructions and flipped through it taking a good hour to read it completely. But it was like what Travis said monsters were not supposed to be in a town unless it was a special event and yet.it wasn't or so she hoped.  
  
Collapsing from the extreme temperature she glanced at the controller and rolled over in her bed she didn't want to log back in for awhile she'd been through one nicely done adventure for one day maybe after school tomorrow. At this thought her blood nearly went cold as her heart seemed to make absolutely no sound whatsoever 'oh god my math' she instantly tumbled over her bed and searched for her math in a hurry to finish what she had forgotten to do during her class last day. ----------  
  
The sun roasted everything over head the rays hit everyone hard as the laughter outside from kids in the pool caused many to sulk as they continued to listen to teachers drawl on in there studies about history, science, and math but for Travis, he had other things to think about. His friend beside him was staring at his character that he had inputted yesterday into 'The World' it was a mixture of Bear and Orca two characters he had absolutely no idea who they were but his friend drew it, although he had to admit the axes were sweet looking. Eventually the time came when they had to get into pairs to do a quick lab on measuring chemicals almost instantly Travis and David paired themselves together chatting about anime which rapidly turned somewhere into 'The World' discussion.  
  
"Yesterday it was so weird" Travis spoke up as the day continued on like usual with as much chatter as possible going around the classroom like a disease "yeah what's that?" David grunted not being very smart and taking more time missed the first question moving on to the next step. "Well I was playing 'The World' with Colleen when all the sudden for no reason at all in the coliseum this monster appeared but it wasn't normal it was like a giant unstoppable monster that can only be found in the toughest part of the game" Travis said while putting down his answer watching David doing most of the 'hands on' experience as always.  
  
"Oh you mean in that whatever you call it town where they had to evacuate due to some nonsense about a hacker?" David responded while pouring the chemicals together "hacker? You mean that town was evacuated?" Travis asked sheepishly while his friend sighed sadly.  
  
Sometimes his friends were very sad indeed. ----------  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" the sound of footsteps followed by a loud "SHUT UP!" was the instant response from the others at the top of the stairs one coming from a rather annoyed teenager. Shanna looked up to see Hayley and moved over managing to make space for the taller girl even though there were twelve other people also in the small space they had chosen to meet every day at lunch. The day went on as always with as much noise as possible making even some of the working out teenagers and teachers in the area leave the vicinity.  
  
While the other less needed to know people talked about non anime related things the hack group all made a small circle and started to talk about the latest occurring events on the game sharing each other there collected information, data, and player levels, and what they have seen so far in the short/ long time they have had it for. Only one person was absent but most of the group didn't really care since he came and went whenever he felt like it, as did, pretty much everyone else.  
  
"So this dragon thing was chasing you guys and you were the ones that nearly ran into me?" Shanna repeated for the third time just to make sure she wouldn't forget anytime soon. Next to her Colleen nodded through her deep concentration on her drawing as her character in Hack "well it was mostly Travis but that chicken wouldn't have done it if I didn't threaten to burn him with my sword." the said person looked up from his peanut butter jelly sandwich with a 'whatever' look etched across his face before resuming his lunch.  
  
"But still it's against the rules to have a monster in the town unless it's an event of some sort" Jon said casually while sipping his soup casting his eyes on the instructions of the game "and the monster that appeared wasn't your ordinary monster either." Hayley pointed out while Colleen finished her drawing showing it to the others that could only gawk at it.  
  
It was an exact replica of what had appeared in the coliseum. ----------  
  
Shanna logged on for the second time and stretched until she was comfortable for moving around, she couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen and usually her instincts were quite right. Not to long later Colleen logged in beside her as well as Travis, Hayley, Jon, and lastly David appeared. Looking at each other the bunch didn't look very shocked at what each other looked like since the original version of what they looked like were hand drawn from Colleen.  
  
Jon being the oldest of them all would have been considered the logical leader but after a good shouting match it was decided that Colleen should be the leader because she had the biggest temper tantrum out of the whole bunch. "So where to?" Jon muttered out loud sticking his pole axe into the ground making little holes as they lounged on the grass near the newer cities that haven't been used yet by many players. Travis merely shrugged turning a piece of leaf into a icicle and twirled it around bored out of his mind as the fire elemental Asuka/ Mimiru look alike decided on the best place to go as a group.  
  
"Well." she hummed stroking her chin out of habit and proudly put her foot on a nearby rock punching the air as if she had just won some sort of fighting competition "we head to the dungeon!" she announced still shouting enough to catch stares from other people. "Ano." Travis started slowly with a blank look matching the others faces "what dungeon? Have u seen the list of them?" they all chorused while she turned around red in the face from lack of brains in describing what dungeon "DON'T QUESTION ME!" from Travis's point of view it seemed like she had grown horns and started breathing fire and thinking quickly he shut up and went back to his bundle of leaves.  
  
Regaining her natural looking posture she headed to the town with everyone following her every move with there eyes until she was as good as gone before they all looked dumbly at each other "were we suppose to follow?" David asked suddenly still getting used to his two axes for a weapon. When no one responded it seemed as if everyone had died and just stopped breathing altogether "well maybe we should do something I'm bored" Jon complained trying to dig a hole to who knows where for something to do.  
  
Travis stood up and stretched pointed to the town "well then that's settled. let's go!" the remainder of the group groaned to their hearts content completely missing the small fuzzy abnormal glitch on the nearest untouched rock. ----------  
  
Colleen growled to herself waiting at the gold rotating loop that gave you passage to other dungeons and to log out and in depending on what you were going to do also known as the chaos gate. They weren't quite at a high enough level so she couldn't quite take them to the higher levels since they'd just get slaughtered, never mind the lack of skills they all possessed specially the laziest of the group.  
  
Wait.they were all lazy.  
  
Looking back she's smirked evilly as she picked the numerous spots, might as well make this as eventful as possible. Now all set she waited throwing her hair back with a single wave of her hand looking up ignoring the chatter and clatter behind her as the bunch slowly made there way to where she was. Turning around she nodded to herself as if arguing with another part of her brain.  
  
"Okay group!" she spoke up her brown eyes dancing with excitement "in order to make everyone better at teamwork which I know none of you can handle" a few looks were thrown her way but she ignored them just as fast.  
  
"You'll be put into groups and since there's only at this second, six of us there will be two to each team and you will go to the bottom of the dungeon and grab the rare items it's training for the future" she said wisely while the rest just glared hatred looks. In her head she tried to think up the best people for the job as they continued to send hateful looks hoping that would distract her but unfortunately it only fueled her idea.  
  
"Okay David"  
  
The heavy axe man looked up form his talk with the other ice mage that seemed to be pouting s there conversation was ruined. "Mmm?" the not so bright one gave a grunt to acknowledge that he was listening for the most part "you'll be paired with Travis since he lacks in strength" she said without hesitation while the two said names clapped each others hands.  
  
'Lucky.' Shanna thought glancing at the remaining ones. Who was she going to be put with? She hoped it was Hayley.  
  
"Hmm.next will be me and Hayley because we make a great team" Colleen looked at the last two and smiled satisfactorily "and of course the last two will be Jon and Shanna now go to these places and have fun." the others sighed as Colleen and the BT look alike transported to whichever field they put in leaving the rest to just look at each other in misfortune. The heavy axe man seemingly jumped up and down and dragged his partner to the chaos gate and inputted a place leaving with a disgruntled Travis.  
  
This only left Shanna and Jon looking at each other confusedly before the pole axe user scratched his blue hair "so where too?" he looked smug despite the fact that they weren't at a very high level. The black mage user blinked several times and checked the areas slowly before raising an eyebrow as the older man peeked over her shoulder "well I picked last time so you want to go here?" the black sleeveless player read the area and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah besides if we go to a tough place we get more EXP and that's what we need"  
  
"Yeah if you want to die just as fast"  
  
"Shutup"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
-----  
  
A/N:. .I've been playing my hack game and I need a c core -sigh- and it's taking a long time and my characters are so powerful there at level 29 ^^ Sanjuro is so cool hmm people give me some ideas! 


	6. Chapter Five: Conflict

Tala1: Hack phase right now so yeah here's the next chapter for you folks that still read it ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hack but I own myself and my friends to a degree but yeah they own themselves ;  
  
Hack/REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Conflict  
  
Two figures warped from the chaos gate to the new un discovered field both warily taking in there surroundings as they blinked at the incredible distance as the field just stretched and stretched and you get the point. "Hey David does it really stretch for like a long time?" Travis asked as he blew a strand of hair out of his face swinging his wand around lazily as he looked for a magic portal being only at a level 6.  
  
The taller player snorted as he heaved two axes out with a swift movement waving it around "no it goes for a long time before it eventually relapses over it" for a second the light brown haired user just raised an eyebrow. Since when did David get smart? His eyebrows furrowed as he heard a wind whooshing sound behind them glancing behind as a few little rats scurried out from the portal.  
  
Without warning his partner rushed forward and slashed his axe down causing great amount of damage with each swing before the creature perished becoming as black as coal reliving a chest in it's place. "See we get 70 EXP for defeating things like this in a level 10 Water area you should be proud to be on my team" the ice mage merely sighed as he waved his hand telling the more buff player to shutup.  
  
'I'm sure I'm proud' rolling his eyes as if agreeing with his own mindless thoughts he opened the chest grabbing the scroll tightly shoving it in his pocket looking at David "so where to now?" he asked as they started to run across the snow field to use up as much time as possible following the map carefully. "Were heading to the dungeon grabbing the items at the bottom and heading back up" he responded as they effortlessly ran stopping short as they heard an almost squeak like voice.  
  
"White cherry!"  
  
It piped up as the two backtracked there steps showing a bit of confusion on there faces "what the hell is that a talking cherry?" the heavy axe user looked quite amused as it continued to squeak out it's name. Travis took out his staff and prodded to offending squeaker shaking a bit of snow off the vine part as it started to bounce. "Maybe it's an item" Travis murmured reaching out and put it in the key item pocket with a small smile "see I'm smart" he only received a small 'hmph'.  
  
As they continued to run toward the dungeon they chatted about schoolwork and anime ignoring the crushing of snow beneath there feet as their tracks disappeared soon after they were made. Stopping they waited for the portal to set out enemies but surprisingly it didn't and instead a chest stood in all it's glory.  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
David grabbed the item and waved it with distaste written across his colored skin "it's a wavemaster weapon..I don't have use for it" Travis sighed, he would have to smack David sometime when it truly counted, like in real life. He chuckled at his evil thoughts and took the item switching it with his old weapon and smirked smugly "well I AM" he proudly announced.  
  
"But I thought you were a ice mage."  
  
"I am but I can equip wavemaster weapons too there's just certain types of magic that I can only use like ice and water" he sighed exasperated and trudged on picking up snow as he went. David followed right behind Travis and for a while none said anything. Until the ice mage grunted form the pressure placed on his shoulder as the axe user thrusted his finger toward the dungeon not noticing the obvious displeasure form his friend. "There it is, there it is, there it is!" he repeated quickly his words slurred together to make something that wouldn't even be called English while Travis sighed.  
  
The pressure suddenly left as the Orca/ Bear look alike rushed forward looking like a maniac as he headed to the dungeon before he crashed right into a figure just transporting in "Hey!" the figure was pushed to the ground landing on his butt glaring at the bull dozer who merely grinned sheepishly.  
  
It was at these times that Travis wished he didn't know the dark haired user, hell sometimes he wished he never met him but then he wouldn't know the rest of his friends. A sigh escaped his frost bitten lips as he slowly headed over to the two that were now head to head swearing at each other with venomous tongues.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO APOLOGIZE!" the new comer roared at David while the other did similar.  
  
"YOU! YOU APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME!" David hollered at the figure before Travis came between them and pushes them away from each other giving room for them to breath clean air, or at least computerized clean air.  
  
Harshly Travis tried to ignore the popping vein that seemingly throbbed as he shook his head with disgust. Why did everything have to be so.competitive? This was suppose to a friendly game but this guy, was making it like a gang war or something. Speaking of which..  
  
"Where's your group?" Travis asked suspiciously at the white haired man who had the oddest looking outfit he had seen so far hell the guy wore a white shirt, a trench coat that looked highly fashionable reaching just a little past the knees. Baggy black pants and carried around a small deck of cards and wore a black top hat. It really wasn't something Travis had expected.  
  
"What?" the guy looked at Travis ignoring the question asked and looked at himself noting that nothing was out of the ordinary "is my trench coat bothering you?" he made a blank face almost nodding to himself "you don't think this would be one of the classes right? It's a brand new class in the expansion pack that goes with this game" he shrugged letting his hair fall into his face.  
  
"I don't care what class you are, I will kill you!" the teenager lunged forward being stopped by Travis as the younger teen held onto the others arm trying to hold him back while the other man chuckled amused at the temper. "I'm so sorry" his sarcastic ness rose at each sentence the man spoke "I didn't realize it was a crime to wear such clothing but I'm not a fantasy freak like other people" something snapped in David as he shoved Travis hard to the side and waves his axes to threaten as he raced after the white haired man chucking them at high paced yet accurate throws. One managed to knick the other character's shoulder but otherwise he didn't get touched.  
  
"I'm level 15 and you think you can actually hurt me you're mistaken." the offending player swiftly took out a pair of joker's from his card deck and threw them forward "activate Joker effect!" a cloud erupted on the axe wielder as he stood frozen to the spot. "Ma.that should keep you there for awhile at least" a sly smile found it's way to the new comers face as he raised an eyebrow at Travis.  
  
"Don't you know what status he has on him?"  
  
A shake of the ice mage's head made the white haired teen to rethink his acts.  
  
"You guys are new to this game ne?"  
  
A nod.  
  
".Then why are you here? You should be in a lower level if you don't know anything about this game" the character was met with a blank face and a pissed off angry look. "Well so what I don't care what you think, we came here so there XP" David yelled before he blinked as the effect wore off and looked to there soon to be new comrade.  
  
"Well since you guys have absolutely no idea of what you're doing except killing things I'm joining you're group!" Travis and David received the others member address and shrugged to each other.  
  
Cause they say.  
  
The more..the merrier.  
  
"Names Jackal nice to meet you"  
  
----  
  
A/N: I beat HACK INFECTION! Wooohooo yes I'm working on the next chapter cause i'm making up for all those days I ignored my Microsoft word and well I'm getting behind so never fear XD. As for there new member I dunno I had a fetish of Akabane Kuroudo and well it sorta washed into my fic somehow and well it's kinda different but yeah it's a gambler class I mean, not EVERYTHING has to go according to the game.right? 


End file.
